Harmonia
by Winter Bells
Summary: Tony DiNozzo/Timothy McGee; Karena kejahilan tidak akan pernah henti Tony berikan kepada Timothy, sang pemula. Slash. RnR please?


Disclaimer: NCIS belongs to CBS. Tidak ada maksud untuk meraup keuntungan dari pembuatan fanfic ini.

Warning: Plotless, modified Canon, Slash.

Pairing: Timothy McGee / Tony DiNozzo.

Rated: T untuk beberapa alasan.

**note**: saya mencintai pairing ini! saya mencintai TV show ini berkat MATTGASM dan fanficnya! Terima kasih tanpa tara saya ucapkan untuknya! =))

* * *

><p><strong>Harmonia <strong>

—**Winter Bells**

* * *

><p><em>Kau tahu apa kata orang? Bila ada seseorang menjahilimu dan membuatmu kesal terus, tandanya ia menyukaimu—<em>

…dan seorang Timothy McGee langsung menggeliat geli dibarengi ucapan mantra berulang. Seakan berkata: _Jangan sampai! Jangan sampai! Cih!_

Sekarang, kau ada di kursi kerjamu. Duduk dengan wajah kusam dan rambut seirama keemasan yang bertiup. Menghadapi lembaran-lembaran kasus yang harus diselesaikan sesuai dengan pekerjaanmu di NCIS. Namun pikiranmu terpecah belah, buyar bagai kertas koyak berkeping-keping.

Lantas kau teringat ucapan Ziva, yang mana menghantui dan membuat tidurmu tidak nyenyak. Kau tahu—ya, sangat tahu—Ia hanya bercanda soal _seseorang sering menjahilimu, tandanya ia menyukaimu_ tetapi entah kenapa engkau menganggapnya seperti kasus yang perlu diselidiki.

Kalau memang perkataan wanita arab itu benar, lantas, apakah ada maksud lain dari kejahilan seorang Tony DiNozzo? Benarkah ia menaruh rasa terhadapmu?

"ARKH! Bodoh!" Engkau menghentak meja lalu membuat map-map di atasnya sedikit meloncat. Sekarang kau mencoba mengendalikan diri dan menghapus semua pikiran bodoh itu. Seorang Tony, ya, dia hanya pria bodoh yang seenaknya terus menjahilimu dengan maksud hanya ingin membuatmu kesal, **titik**. Tanpa ada tujuan lain. Oke, lanjut bekerja.

.

.

* * *

><p>"He—"<p>

_Hei, _kau ingin berujar, dengan ucapan yang telah berdiri di ujung lidah namun terlalu kaku untuk keluar.

Ia berbalik badan dan memasang wajah yang membuatmu ingin meninjunya. Ia mengambil sebuah telunjuk lalu menurunkan salah satu pipinya dengan jemari tersebut sehingga terlihat mengejekmu dan tak lupa lidah terurai keluar melewati rongga bibir. Kemudian ia berlari menembus terjangan angin malam dan meninggalkanmu sendirian.

"Tung—"… "—hei—"

Kau berusaha membuatnya berbalik arah dan berharap ia mau mendengar ocehanmu sebentar, lantas ia hanya berlari lalu membanting stir mobil sehingga kau hanya mampu terpaku diam tanpa kalimat yang terselesaikan.

Lantas, refleks tanganmu mengepal kuat. Seakan ingin meninjunya.

Sekali lagi, ia mampu menjahilimu bahkan di tengah malam seperti ini dan kau tak mampu membalasnya.

Ziva dan Abby berada di belakangmu dengan cengiran lebar tertempel jelas di wajah mereka. Menyaksikan tontonan rutin yang selalu terulang di kantor NCIS. Mereka menggelengkan kepala dan terus menyerukan sebuah kalimat yang membuatmu tambah kesal dan ingin terjun ke alam lain tanpa harus berpikir panjang untuk tinggal lama di dunia ini.

"Haha. Kalian seperti Tom dan Jerry,"

…sayangnya kau tak mengharapkan itu. Kau berpikir, lebih baik keluar dari sini daripada harus berakhir di rumah sakit jiwa. Karena seorang Tony DiNozzo membuatmu stres berkepanjangan dengan jahilan terjahit tak henti mengiringi langkahnya.

.

.

* * *

><p>Langit sore telah menyongsong dunia dengan kepakan sayap burung merpati yang siap pulang ke singgasananya. Masyarakat bergerombol pulang dengan klakson mobil yang mengaung di segala sudut kota. Namun kau masih terduduk di kursi kantormu dengan rambut teracak tak beraturan.<p>

Engkau menoleh ke sekitar, tak ada orang lain. Mungkin Ziva dan lainnya sedang menyelidiki kasus. Tapi hei, matamu menangkap siluet pria dengan surai senada mentari dengan helai-helai rambut yang tertiup angin dari pendingin ruangan. Kau memerhatikannya, ia sedang diam, lesu. Tak tampak semangat berkibar di belakang punggungnya. Entah mengapa engkau tidak suka ia terlihat begitu. Rona bahagia yang biasanya terlukis, kali ini sirna disapu debu. Kau tak ingin ia seperti itu, walaupun mulutmu berusaha mengelak.

Ia menoleh karena merasa diperhatikan. Kau panik dan langsung melempar pandangan ke arah lain. Mencoba terlihat sibuk agar pria di sana tak curiga dan tak melakukan hal lebih gila seperti mendatangimu untuk dijahili sebagai pengisi kebosanan atau lainnya.

"Sial," kau mendecih. Suara decit kursi terdengar dari arahnya. Tampaknya ia bangkit dan langkah sepatu kulit berdentum beberapa kali di atas lantai. Gelombang suara itu semakin lama semakin terdengar jelas dan siluet itu tampak semakin membesar di matamu yang artinya mendekatimu.

Kau bangkit karena merasa peruntungan buruk sedang berjalan menghampirimu. Tapi saat kau berbalik arah untuk pergi entah ke mana—yang penting bisa terlepas darinya—, rangkulannya membuat langkahmu terhenti. Ia menyematkan tangan kanannya di lehermu dan sesekali mengencangkan rangkulannya sehingga kau merasa tercekik walaupun ia tak pernah peduli. Ia menghentakkan kedua kepala kalian sehingga kau merasa sakit di pelipis tapi tetap, ia tak pernah peduli.

"Hei, pemula. Apa kabarmu?—"

Entah kenapa raut lesu itu menjelma menjadi semangat bekobar yang terpantul di belakangnya. Lantas kau kesal karena ia masih saja memanggilmu, pemula. Walau memang ia lebih senior tapi tetap saja ia terlalu sombong dengan statusnya.

"—apa kau tidak merindukan belaian seniormu ini?" candanya. Ia mengartikan kejahilannya dengan sebutan lain yaitu, belaian. Ya, seharian ini tidak ada jahilan dari dirinya sehingga membuat hidup Tim lebih tenang. Ia memang begitu terbuka dan asal saja mencuatkan kalimat bila berhadapan dengan 'mainannya', Tim.

Lantas kau menyerangnya dengan tatapan sinis. "…pergilah," kau berucap bosan.

Kau ingin melepaskan rangkulannya namun ia melawan hingga kau kalah dan pasrah mengikuti permainannya.

"Hei hei, jangan begitu!" Kau kaget, ia mencubit kuat pipimu. Tidak pernah sekalipun ia melakukan hal itu, mungkin didorong dengan ketidakhadiran orang lain di ruangan ini. Hingga ia dengan leluasa mempermainkanmu.

Lalu kau mengelus warna merah yang mulai tergambar di pipimu. Kemudian bibirnya mendekati telingamu sehingga kau sedikit merasakan hempasan napasnya.

"Ayo kita bersenang-senang, Tim. Mumpung lagi sepi—" Tangannya yang lain perlahan membuka kancing kemeja paling atasmu. Kau terkejut, berkeringat dingin. _Tunggu, jangan-jangan benar apa kata Ziva, pria ini menaruh rasa terhadapku. Ti-tidak!_

"A-apa yang kau—" Kau berucap gugup, bibirmu menggeletar.

"HAHAHA! Lihat ekspresi wajahmu!" Ia tertawa lepas sehingga mulutnya hampir terbuka maksimal. Kau menatap heran. "Oh, juniorku, aku cuma bercanda. Jangan dianggap serius!" Terlihat raut muka jahil tergambar lagi dan kau berani bersumpah, andaikan dia bukan seniormu, andaikan dia tak perlu dihormati—dan kau memang tak ingin menghormatinya—, andaikan kau bisa berteriak dan mencaci makinya dan andaikan… ah, kau terus berandai hingga membuatmu gila, membuat mulutmu berbusa, intinya kau ingin terlepas darinya untuk selamanya. Tak ingin melihat wajah menjengkelkan itu lagi.

Lalu dengan cepat ia menyambar pipimu yang memerah dan meninggalkan bekas kecupan singkat. Ia berlari pelan ke depan kemudian berbalik untuk menatapmu. "Ayo kita beli secangkir kopi. Aku yang bayar—" Wajahnya masih berseri.

"—kalau kau ingin membeli secangkir, untuk apa membawaku? Sama saja aku tak dibayar,"

Ia tertawa kecil. "Itulah maksudku. Haha,"

…dan kau mendecih pelan. Tipuan lama yang hanya meninggalkan kekesalan di rona wajahmu.

.

.

* * *

><p>Kini kalian terlihat sibuk. Memainkan pena maupun <em>mouse<em> komputer untuk tujuan sama, memecahkan kasus. Begitu juga kau dan dia, tengah sibuk dengan urusan masing-masing. Kau tampak risih, merasa diperhatikan. Kau menoleh dan menangkap pria itu sedang tertawa menatapmu. Kau sebal, melempar pandangan kembali ke tumpukan kertas-kertas yang memuakkan mata.

Lagi, kau merasa risih dan seperti diperhatikan. Lantas kau melempar pandangan ke arahnya kemudian berkata. "Ada apa?" tanyamu mengintimidasi.

Ia masih saja tertawa kecil seraya memainkan pena di tangannya. Rekan-rekan yang lain terlihat heran menatap tingkah kalian berdua. Tak terkecuali Ziva yang sering ikut campur. Ia hanya menghela napas dan kembali ke kesibukannya.

Kembali kepadamu, kau bingung apa yang membuat pria itu tertawa. Atau, segala sesuatu yang ada di dirimu selalu membuatnya tertawa? Tersenyum tidak jelas?

Lagi, kau bertanya tapi tidak seperti yang lalu, kali ini dengan nada kesal. "Kau kenapa?"

…dan lagi, ia tak menjawab. Ziva hanya tertawa kecil. Mereka aneh.

Kali ini pria itu tidak hanya tertawa namun bangkit dari tempat duduknya. Kemudian mendatangimu yang tengah asik dalam kesibukan. "Temani aku membeli minuman. Aku bosan," pintanya.

Kau mencela. "Kenapa harus aku? Masih banyak pekerjaan yang harus diselesaikan,"

"Ayolah!" Dengan paksa ia menarik lenganmu dan berhasil membuatmu ikut perintahnya. Pria ini semaunya.

Kau hanya bisa mendengus kesal dan berulang kali mencacinya di dalam hati. "Sial. Sial. Sial!"

.

.

* * *

><p>Sudah malam. Matahari telah kembali ke peraduan dan tergantikan oleh sang rembulan yang tengah membulat penuh di atas sana. Ditemani taburan kemerlap bintang yang saling menunjukkan eloknya. Namun kau dan dia masih bertahan di dalam kantor dengan kesibukan masing-masing.<p>

Kau masuk ke ruangannya sambil membawa kopi yang dipesan. Sebenarnya bisa saja orang lain yang membawa, tetapi ia malah memintamu. Ia benar-benar menyiksamu. Tetapi entah mengapa kau menikmati semua ini.

Kau berjalan malas ke mejanya. Ia terlihat serius menatap layar komputer yang ada di depannya. Ia memasang wajah sok_ cool_ dengan tangan menangguh dagu.

"Ini," Kau meletakkan secangkir kopi tersebut di atas meja. Tetapi tidak ada jawaban. Engkau lalu heran, apa yang membuatnya begitu fokus. Lalu kau melempar tatapan ke arah layar komputer. Lantas kau terkejut.

Sebuah adegan pertempuran di atas ranjang antara seorang wanita dengan pria. Lalu kau mengetahui ia sedang menonton video porno. Haha, kau tak menyangka ia bisa sebejat ini juga. Tetapi wajar, karena orang dewasa harus memenuhi kebutuhan biologisnya.

Kemudian kau mencemooh. "Hanya segitu saja, tidak hot."

Pandangannya lalu beralih ke arahmu. Menatap tajam kedua iris matamu. Lantas kau hanya bisa mengernyitkan dahi seakan tidak mengerti apa arti pandangannya.

Kemudian ia beranjak dari kursinya lalu berdiri tepat di depanmu. Ia tersenyum. Kau kebingungan.

"Lalu, apa kau bisa lebih panas dari itu?" Tony mendekatkan kedua wajah kalian. Ia tersenyum tipis. Kau mendorong sedikit tubuhmu ke belakang karena kedua wajah kalian nyaris bersentuhan.

"Aku ingin tahu… apakah pemula semacammu bisa melebihi itu—"

—_dor._

Dirimu hanya bisa terpaku, terdiam tanpa suara. Gugup menghadapi ekspresinya kali ini.

Perlahan namun pasti ia menurunkan resleting celanamu, menyapa sebuah benda yang tersimpan di dalamnya. "Tunjukkan kalau kau bisa lebih dari itu, pemula—"

"Eh?—"

Matamu terbelalak lebar kala ia mencoba menyatukan kedua pasang bibir kalian. "Pintu sudah tertutup rapat. Yang lain sudah berpulangan—" Ia berbicara pelan di telingamu. "—tidak salah bukan, kalau kita mencobanya,"

Entahlah, kau bingung kenapa kau bisa mati gaya dan hanya dapat terpatung tanpa memberikan perlawanan berarti. Kau ingin menolak, namun perasaanmu bilang, _cobalah dulu_.

Lantas kedua mata terkatup dan kedua pasang bibir saling menyapa satu sama lain. Memberikan sensasi berbeda.

Kemudian kau teringat kembali akan perkataan Ziva. Pria ini benar telah menaruh rasa terhadapmu. Dan kau tak sepatutnya menyia-nyiakannya. Karena dibalik kejahilannya, ia menyimpan senyuman yang dapat menghangatkan harimu.

…

* * *

><p><strong>Epilog<strong>

* * *

><p>Dug.<p>

"Auch!" Tim berteriak. Ia terbangun dan menyadari masih berada di dalam ruangan kantor. Kepalanya terbentur dengan meja kerja. Ah, memilih tempat di bawah meja kantor bukanlah terobosan yang bagus. Pria ini salah memilih tempat. Ia melihat Tony masih tertidur pulas di sebelahnya.

Semalam, benar-benar telah merubah hidupnya. Pandangan buruk tentang Tony rubuh sudah. Sekarang ia telah memilikinya.

"Sial. Belakangku sakit!" Tim berusaha bangkit dan merasakan bokognya begitu nyeri. "Sudah kubilang jangan dipaksakan untuk masuk, kau memang keras kepala," Tim mencacinya yang tengah tertidur pulas.

"Tim? Tony! Apa kalian ada di dalam?" Ziva memanggil dari luar.

"Sial! Semalaman kami tidak pulang!"

…dan kau bersama Tony harus memikirkan alasan logis mengapa bisa berduaan di dalam sebuah ruangan dalam keadaan tak berbusana.

.

.

**End.**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Maaf! Maaf! Kalau fanfic ini gagaaal ;w;

Saya minta maaf kalau karakterisasinya salah ataupun terlalu OOC. Pengetahuan saya akan NCIS belumlah begitu mendalam. Tolong bantuannyaa ;_;

Terima kasih telah membaca. Ini fanfic pertama saya di fandom ini, be kind please. Bolehkah sekarang saya meminta review? Please? :)

Salam,

**Bell **


End file.
